The proposed study has several aims: 1) to apply the clomipramine challenge paradigm to further examine serotonergic function in patients with social phobia; 2) to reassess the noradrenergic system in patients with social phobia using an oral clonidine challenge with a lower dose of 2ug/kg, which may be more comparable to the parenteral dose; 3) to examine the effects of two treatment interventions on serotonergic and noradrenergic function in patients with social phobia.